Bismuth
Bismuth is one of the original members of the Crystal Gems, and an character who appears in Steven Universe. Before the end of the Rebellion, she and Rose had a conflict of interests, leading to them falling out. This ultimately led to Bismuth being poofed, bubbled, and left inside of w:c:su:Lion's Dimension. Rose then lied to the other Gems, telling them that she went missing in battle. 5,300 years later, Rose's son, Steven, accidentally freed her. After her proposal had been rejected once again, she and Steven fought and she was poofed and bubbled again by him. This time, unlike Rose, Steven revealed to the others what happened to her. Appearance Bismuth has a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders similar to that of Jasper. Her head outlines the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave. She wears a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a pinkish-red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots. Personality Bismuth is boisterous, fierce, determined, empathetic, and emotive. She is not afraid to speak and act her mind. While Bismuth cares deeply for her friends, she also harbors an immense hatred for Homeworld elites, specifically the Diamond Authority. Bismuth has an aggressive personality, even when being affectionate. When she sees her friends Pearl and Garnet, she immediately pulls them in for bone-crushing hugs. Her manner-of-speaking is blunt and to-the-point, and she acts without gaining consensus from the group surrounding her. She enjoys fighting: she reminisces fondly on the battles she and Garnet fought together against Homeworld's army, for example, and she loves to spar. When confronted, she attacks first and asks questions later. She has a playful side: she regularly creates puns out of the word "Bismuth" and habitually ribs the other Crystal Gems. Bismuth is deeply devoted to her friends. She makes them weapons to complement their existing skill-sets; she playfully teases them while they are alive; and she grieves for them when she learns they are dead. The fact that the remaining Crystal Gems did not know of her imprisonment within Lion's Dimension troubles and wounds her. Bismuth also relishes the freedom and possibility that results from being a Crystal Gem. She speaks with passion and wonder about Steven's ability to be himself (rather than a copy of Rose Quartz) and her own ability to differentiate herself from other Bismuths by doing what she wants rather than conforming to a prescribed role. Bismuth's passion for maintaining her own freedom and the freedom of others is what drives her to fight against Homeworld. She deeply resents the "Homeworld elites" for forcing her to do their bidding, and this resentment manifests itself in the form of unmitigated hatred. Bismuth is vindictive and determined to win the fight against Homeworld at any cost. She has no faith in the leadership of Homeworld, whom she believes to be fundamentally evil, and sees it as her duty to free the gems that live under Homeworld's rule. Because of this conviction, she is willing to go to any length to obtain what she sees as justice. This mentality leads her to build the Breaking Point, which she sees as the only way to defeat Homeworld despite the ethical complications of using it. It also ultimately leads her to attack Steven with intent to shatter him, whom she believes to be Rose Quartz attempting to stop her again. When it comes to defeating Homeworld, Bismuth becomes ruthless and a danger to anyone standing in her way. Abilities Bismuth possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Turquoise, they form Ammolite. Skillset * Shapeshifting Weapons: Bismuth is able to easily shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, and even a Roman scissor. They are used as both an offensive attack or to pound materials when creating and improving weapons. These weapons also appear to be a lot harder and stronger than if the other Gems did the same thing. This is most likely due to her original purpose on Homeworld as a craftsman. * Skilled Craftsmanship: As shown in her debut, Bismuth is shown to build and forge remarkably powerful weaponry and amazing structures such as arenas and spires. To add to this, she was a craftsman for Homeworld as well as the blacksmith for Rose's army. ** Weapon Alteration: Bismuth is capable of creating attachments and upgrades for current weapons such as giving Garnet's gauntlets spiked edges, turning Pearl's spear into a trident, and Amethyst's whip into a spiked flail. Skillset * Skilled Craftsmanship: As shown in her debut, Bismuth is shown to build and forge remarkably powerful weaponry and amazing structures such as arenas and spires. To add to this, she was a craftsman for Homeworld as well as the blacksmith for Rose's army. ** Weapon Alteration: Bismuth is capable of creating attachments and upgrades for current weapons such as giving Garnet's gauntlets spiked edges, turning Pearl's spear into a trident, and Amethyst's whip into a spiked flail. * Superhuman Strength: Bismuth is incredibly strong, capable of rivaling Garnet in terms of power and shattering solid stone to bits with her blows. Even without using her weapon hands, she is capable of lifting a statue made of solid rock over her head and throwing it with enough force to leave a crater in a stone wall. According to Bismuth, she and Garnet could take on a battalion of Quartz soldiers with relative ease. Unique Abilities * Shapeshifting Weapons: Bismuth is able to easily shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, and even a Roman scissor. They are used as both an offensive attack or to pound materials when creating and improving weapons. These weapons also appear to be a lot harder and stronger than if the other Gems did the same thing. This is most likely due to her original purpose on Homeworld as a craftsman. * Thermal Resistance: Bismuth is incredibly immune to high temperatures. She can shower in lava as if it were water and collect samples of lava with her bare hands, showing no visible injuries. She shares this power with Ruby and by extension Garnet. Gemology Gemstone Information * Bismuth is formed in hydrothermal vents and pegmatite dikes most often. * Bismuth is not, in fact, a gem. Instead, it is a post-transition metal, a type of metal which is soft and brittle and has a lower melting point than other metals. ** And like many other metals, has a crystal structure. * Crystals, which are uncommon, are usually flat hexagons occurring in parallel groupings. Bismuth also occurs as massive and as waterworn nuggets in stream beds. * Pseudo-cubic, hopper-like crystal groupings are almost never found in nature but are mostly laboratory-produced. * The bismuth crystal owes its array of colors from iridescent oxides that tarnish the crystal as it grows. Otherwise, bismuth will only appear as gray and metallic. * It is an element with the symbol as Bi and an atomic number of 83. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Crystal Gems